


A Helping Hand

by sparxwrites



Series: can i offer you a nice egg in these trying times [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: (sort of), Agender Character, Anal Fingering, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Hand Jobs, Other, Oviposition, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can hold them a little longer, can’t you?” asked Lying, sweetly, deaf to the sound of Kirin’s strained panting, the soft whimpers pushed out of him with every breath. “Of course you can.” They ran one crimson nail down the middle of his stomach, starting at his breastbone and tracing over the swollen curve of it down to the soft trail of fur that lead down to between his legs.</p><p>(In which Kirin ends up carrying eggs, and Lying is only too happy to help.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> **anonymous asked:** "Cou g h. So, uh. That oviposition fic? That uh. That's some good shit right there. 10/10. And um. The idea of Kirin carrying Lying's eggs???? C oU G H."
> 
> y’all need to stop asking nicely for gross shit because i am Weak. you’re all so weirdly enthusiastic about eggs? i love it. ~~and also kinda feel like i need to go shower and wash the filth and shame off me tbh.~~ draft title of this was "WELCOME TO EGG HELL MOTHERFUCKERS" because i wasn't feeling creative and it's an accurate description.

“You can hold them a little longer, can’t you?” asked Lying, sweetly, deaf to the sound of Kirin’s strained panting, the soft whimpers pushed out of him with every breath. “Of course you can.” They ran one crimson nail down the middle of his stomach, starting at his breastbone and tracing over the swollen curve of it down to the soft trail of fur that lead down to between his legs.

Kirin swallowed down a strangled sound when Lying curled a hand around the base of his cock, tilting his chin up and staring at the ceiling to avoid looking down at the obscene swell of his belly. It was large enough it blocked his view of Lying’s perfectly manicured hand stroking slowly, torturously up and down. “Remind me why I’m letting you do this again?” he ground out, before choking on a gasp when the slightest twitch of his hips upwards made everything _shift_.

The pressure left him gasping, legs trembling a little like the aftermath of an orgasm but without the release, and Lying laughing softly. “Because you were curious?” they suggested idly. “ _Adventurous_ , even. Either that, or you’re a glutton for punishment…” They hummed thoughtfully. “Probably the latter.”

There was a grumbling retort on the tip of Kirin’s tongue, but it was lost when Lying settled a palm over his belly button. Cold as their hands always were, their skin felt like ice against the fever-heat steadily crawling its way across Kirin’s skin, and he yelped in surprise, bucking under the touch.

“Now, now,” they murmured, rubbing in slow circles, a counterpoint to the hand still tugging at his cock. “Don’t squirm. You’ll get the eggs all excited.”

Panting, Kirin tipped his head to one side and swallowed, hard. “Wouldn’t want that to happen,” he managed, struggling to catch his breath through the continued, insistent stimulation. “Gods forbid the eggs-”

He cut off with a groan at the sudden contraction that tugged at his insides, something shifting deep within him and then _dropping_. His stomach rippled, the tight stretch of it easing ever so slightly as one of the eggs slipped down to press against his hole. “Lying-”

Lying felt it, the twitch against their palm on his stomach, and hissed out a pleased sort of noise at the shock that flickered over Kirin's face. “That's it,” they said, grinning and pushing down on Kirin's belly just enough to make him moan at the pressure, massaging gently. “Just... _relax._ It'll make everything easier. _Trust_ me.”

“You- you always say that, and it never, _ever_ makes me inclined to trust you,” gasped out Kirin, biting the inside of his cheek to try and stop any more embarrassing noises slipping out. 

Scoffing, Lying shook their head. “ _Honestly_. These are _far_ smaller than my first clutch, stop being such a big baby about it.” They paused in their stroking of his cock for a minute to trail gentle nails over the skin between his hole and the base of his cock – grinning at the way he clenched around the egg in automatic response, pushing it back inside himself before there was more than a flash of grey-black against pink skin. “See? I _told_ you to relax.”

“Fuck y-” managed Kirin, before cutting off when Lying's hand closed back around his cock again. “ _Fuck_.” The steady stimulation, torturously slow strokes that ended with a twist of their wrist calculated to make Kirin shudder, was hardly helping with his efforts to loosen up enough to push the egg out.

In between strokes, though, he drew in a deep breath, and _pushed_. Finding the concentration to bear down on the egg inside him was difficult, but he managed, teeth gritted. It felt like every muscle in his body, from his toes to his jaw, was clenched, straining.

“That's it,” encouraged Lying, delightedly, hand moving just a little faster. The one on Kirin's stomach was still drawing slow circles, the occasional scratch of nails across his skin just another sensation to add to the overwhelming cacophany. “You're doing well.”

Kirin made the mistake of looking at them, then, glancing at their wide smile – and then his eyes slipped inexorably down to the curve of his belly, his spread legs, the head of his cock just barely visible over the swell of his stomach as Lying's hand moved slowly in and out of view. The spike of arousal that accompanied the sight made him clench again, and this time there was something in the way, something hard and textured and slick, unyeilding. 

He cried out at the unexpectedness of it, the sudden awareness of the way he was stretched open around the widest part of the egg, and forced his eyes up towards the ceiling again with a stuttering gasp. “Oh-” he managed, legs skidding against the varnished surface of the table Lying had laid him out on as he fought for some kind of purchase – something to ground him, something to  _push_ against – and keened low in his throat when he found nothing. “ _Ohh_ .”

The hand on his stomach stilled for a moment, and then pressed down, jostling the eggs and making him feel stretched thin and swollen with the clutch still inside him even as the hand on his cock sped up. “ _Push_ ,” hissed Lying, anticipation in the gleam of their eyes and the half-feral baring of their teeth. “Come  _on-”_

The egg slipped out abruptly, slick and warm, with an obscene, wet _pop_. Kirin groaned through gritted teeth at the sudden release of it, the tension draining out of him, thighs trembling in the aftermath. “ _Fuck_ ,” he managed to grit out, shuddering and moaning as the continued slide of Lying's hand over his cock penetrated through the haze. “Lying, _Lying_ -”

That was all the warning he managed to get out before he was coming over both Lying's hand and himself, a strangled shout breaking free of his throat as his hips bucked up into the tight circle of Lying's fingers. The movement shifted his stomach, jostling the eggs inside him, the pressure becoming almost painful with the contractions, but he couldn't help himself. 

He was left shaking, panting his way through the afterglow, come smeared sticky and cooling against the underside of his belly – and an egg between his spread legs, a smallish thing, fist-sized and grey-black and faintly pebbled. “Holy-” he managed, a little breathlessly, 

One unsteady hand reached down between his legs to feel the slick stretch of his hole, sink two fingers inside himself up to the knuckle with incredible ease. “That- that was...” He paused, licking his lips and taking another deep breath as his legs finally stopped shaking and he became aware of the sweat that was now cool against his skin, the way his hair had slicked back against his scalp. “That was quite something.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” purred Lying, brushing a hand over the stretched-taut skin of Kirin’s stomach and pressing down just enough to feel the rest of the clutch in there, unnatural bulges beneath the skin. They relished the way Kirin cried out at the touch, the way he clenched, breath stuttering in his throat as a second egg dropped and began to slowly push its way out of him – easier, this time, after the first one had stretched him open and slicked him up, but still impossibly wide and good. “There’s plenty more to go yet…”

 


End file.
